1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphical user interfaces and to systems and methods for providing enhanced searching, filtering, and display of complex data sets in graphical user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finding relevant data in large databases that include vast amounts of information, such as a geographic information system (GIS) databases, can be particularly challenging for users. Developers of applications that mine data from complex data stores have struggled to provide clear and concise methods and interfaces for searching such complex databases.
For example, returning to the GIS example, GIS databases can be configured to manage complex datasets associated with geographic location data. A GIS database can include information such as road information, address information, topographical information, hydrological information, power grid information, and/or other information that can be associated with geographic information. Professionals in various fields may use the same GIS database for very different uses. For example, archaeologists might use a GIS database to study topographical information of an area to understand how the people from a particular point may have made use of the land and to identify possibly points for in depth study. In contrast, an urban planner might use the same GIS database for planning a new development based on existing infrastructure.